


Summoned

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Demon Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a demon and a young Dean summons him for reasons that aren't entirely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned

Being summoned is not always fun. Sometimes you end up someplace you don’t want to be, a dank basement or the domicile of a religious zealot who only summoned you for the chance to take your head. Then there are amateurs, people who don’t really understand what they’re doing, or sometimes summon you on accident. Those are usually more tedious than anything else. Of course, there are the pros, who know exactly what they want and how to ask for it, and Castiel is always grateful for them. This week, though, has not been kind. This week Castiel has been summoned by the following: a high-school girl who was reading the summoning at a _sleepover_ and thought it would be funny (she and her guests were more than a little surprised when something actually _happened_ ), a man who wanted help finding his missing daughter who turned out to simply be staying at a boy’s house, two novice witches who were “trying the incantation out”, and a little old woman who wanted his help getting her cat down from a tree.

  
Castiel curses the internet. Everything is so readily available, practically anyone can have access to his summoning incantation if they want it. It makes his job… difficult. What’s worse is that they don’t even seem to _realize_ that they’re wasting his time. It doesn’t even occur to them that he might have other things to do, other places to be, an _actual_ assigned job to do. Helping those who summon him is supposed to be just a side gig, although it’s most of what he’s been doing lately.

  
So, when he’s summoned unexpectedly into a dusty attic in the middle of Kansas, he doesn’t have high hopes.

  
He looks around, noting boxes stacked high along the walls to the unfinished ceiling, rays of light piercing through the cracks, revealing dust motes spiraling through the air. It’s a bit shabby, but not the worst place he’s been to by far. He looks down at the summoning circle on the floor, drawn in chalk. It’s a pretty good circle, really, although obviously not expert. It takes Castiel a few moments before he realizes that there’s someone else inside the circle with him, staring up at him with wide eyes. It’s a young boy, although he couldn’t say how young. Mortal ages are hard for him to guess at anymore. He is quite a bit shorter than Castiel, in any case, and seems a bit young to be summoning demons on his own.

  
Castiel looks at him, waiting for the boy to issue a command, make a request, utter a greeting, run away screaming, _something_. The boy does nothing, just looks up at the demon. He seems a little scared, but not overly surprised or terrified, so Castiel assumes the summoning was done on purpose. He waits for the boy to collect his wits, but before too long, he gets bored.

  
“Hello.” He says finally.

  
The boy jumps, startled, as though he didn’t expect the demon to speak. “Er, hi.” He says.

  
“Did you mean to summon me?” Castiel asks.

  
“Oh, yes. Yes, I, um. I did.” The boy replies.

  
Castiel waits a few minutes before sighing in frustration. “Did you summon me _for a reason_?” He wonders.

  
The boy’s cheeks go pink, highlighting the the smattering of freckles that dot his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Ha, yeah. Yeah, I, uh- well, you see. The-the, um…” He trails off.

  
Castiel reaches up to rub his forehead in the hopes of staving off the headache that’s _already_ trying to worm its way into his head. He looks around the circle for any clue as to why this boy summoned him, and his eyes light on a small wooden box at the boy’s feet. Perhaps it holds the answer.  
The boy’s eyes widen as Castiel takes a step forward, but he doesn’t move as the demon comes right up to him and leans down to open the little box. Inside is… not what he expected. It’s just a little bottle of lubricant and several condoms in their shiny foil wrappers. Huh.

  
Castiel looks at the boy, who has gone even more red than before. “Did you summon me… for _sex_?” He asks.

  
The boy swallows. “I, uh. Well… yeah. Kinda.”

  
“Why the hell would you do that?”

  
The boy looks down at his feet. “I don’t know. I just… I… well, I haven’t really, you know, come out yet. So nobody knows, but I still want to try stuff. I figured, demons like sex, right? Just, made sense… at the time.”

  
Castiel straightens back up to his full height, and this time he’s much closer to the boy. He’s not bad looking, now that the demon is paying attention. He’s got a strong jaw, soft looking lips, and his eyes are a nice shade of green.

  
“I am not a succubus, boy.” Castiel informs him. “I am a vengeance demon.”

  
At this, the boy goes pale. He takes a step back. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I- I’ll just send you back, yeah? No harm done?” He turns around and bends over to pick up a large book that lays open on the floor. The tome from which he read the incantation, Castiel suspects. But, when he bends over, Castiel is treated to a _very_ nice view of the boy’s rear in his tight jeans. And, really, when was the last time Castiel gave himself over to mortal desires? It’s been too long.

  
He steps forward behind the boy and puts his hands on his hips. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.” He says.

  
The boy freezes at his touch, then straightens up slowly, until his back is pressed up against Castiel’s front.

  
“Oh.” He says. “Okay.”

  
Castiel runs his hands up the boy’s arms, feeling goosebumps rising on the skin. He nudges the back of the boy’s neck with his nose, smelling the skin there. It smells spicy and soapy, some sort of shampoo probably. “What’s your name, child?”

  
“Dean.” Comes the surprisingly breathless answer. “What’s yours?”

  
“You may call me Castiel.” Says the demon. It’s one of his simpler names. “What is your age?”

  
“I’m fifteen.” Says the boy.

  
Castiel begins to sniff the side of Dean’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin with his teeth as he makes his way up. His hands squeeze Dean’s hips firmly. “Is that young?” He wonders.

  
“No.” Dean tells him, but Castiel can sense his muscles tightening, his pulse speeding.

  
“Do not lie to me.” He growls into the boy’s ear.

  
Dean gives a little yelp. “I- it’s not _that_ young.” He amends, swallowing nervously.

  
“Hmm, I care not.” Castiel tells him, sliding one hand around to slip under the boy’s shirt at rest on his lower abdomen. “Mortal age means little to me.”

  
He feels Dean breath a sigh of relief.

  
“Just know that _I_ will be the one doing the penetrating.” Castiel informs him.

  
“Yeah, that- that’s fine.” Dean stutters as Castiel begins to suck on his earlobe. “J-just, you know, this is m-my first time. So, maybe go easy on me?”

  
Castiel snakes his left hand down to squeeze at the growing bulge in Dean’s jeans, pushing the boy’s ass back against his own erection in the process. His right hand slips up to play with Dean’s nipples beneath his shirt. “We shall see.” Is all he says.

  
Then, very suddenly, he steps back, leaving Dean to spin around, confused, looking for him.

  
“Strip.” Castiel tells Dean, once they’re facing each other.

  
Dean jumps to comply, getting his head stuck in his shirt in his youthful zeal. He has a bit of trouble with his pants as well, and almost face-plants onto the hard floor a few times. But in a short time he’s down to his briefs, tight little things with yellow batman symbols all over.

  
“Those too.” Castiel tells him.

  
Dean blushes again as he takes his underwear off, and as he kicks them away he shields his crotch with his hands in some misplaced sense of modesty, as if he hadn’t just summoned a demon here to fuck him. Castiel reaches out and grasps Dean by the wrists to pull his hands away. He’s met with a little resistance, but not much, and soon he’s looking down at the boy’s erection, nestled in between his legs and partially hidden by spotty blond pubic hair. It’s a little smaller than Castiel expected but, then, the child is young. It doesn’t really matter in this situation anyway, as Dean is the one who will be getting penetrated.

  
Dean is looking up at Castiel in nervous anticipation, somehow looking embarrassed and hopeful at the same time. Castiel releases one of Dean’s hands so that he can grasp the boy’s chin. When he pulls Dean’s chin forward and ducks his own head to bring their lips together, Dean responds enthusiastically. His lips part easily under the demon’s, and his hands fist in the fabric of Castiel’s shirt when the man’s forked tongue licks into his mouth. When they part, Dean’s eyes have drifted shut, and a line of saliva connects their mouths. Castiel wipes the saliva away quickly and steps back. He snaps his fingers and he’s nude as well. When Dean’s eyes open again they drift down the demon’s body, growing wider and wider as he takes it in, he swallows hard when his eyes reach the crotch area.

  
“Shit.” He breathes. “I’m gonna die.”

  
Castiel grins. He knows he’s… fairly well endowed, to say the least, but it’s always nice to hear it.

  
“Lay down on your back.” He tells the boy.

  
Dean blinks a few times before moving to comply, laying down on the hard floor. The kid should have brought a blanket or something, he squirms uncomfortably on the cold wooden floor, but it’s too late for that now. Castiel goes to his knees between Dean’s legs, bending down to nip at the boy’s nipple. He lets his hands drift down and squeezes the boy’s ass with both hands as he sucks hickies onto the freckled skin.

  
Dean huffs loudly beneath him, threading his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair to keep the demon’s mouth on his nipple. Castiel’s sucks at it until it’s red and swollen, then makes his way to the other. Dean’s sensitivity has Castiel grinning into his skin as he moves lower, biting at the softness of of his belly as the boy shivers on the floor.  
Dean’s cock is flushed red, verging on purple, hard and drooling pre-come onto his stomach. When Castiel takes it in hand to lick the pre-come off of the tip, Dean whimpers. Castiel takes Dean into his mouth, swallowing him down until Dean’s thin pubic hair tickles at his nose.

  
“Ah, ah!” Dean groans. “That’s- ah!”

  
Castiel swirls his tongue around the shaft in his mouth, pressing it against the sensitive bottom, flicking it against the mushroom head. Then Dean’s thighs are clamping tight against Castiel’s head, he’s arching his back, and he’s coming down the demon’s throat.

  
Castiel pulls off, spit and come dribbling down his chin. He leans over Dean, lying limp and satisfied on the floor, to grab a condom and the bottle of lube from the wooden box. Opening Dean up is easy since he’s so relaxed, and it’s not long before he has three fingers pistoning quickly in and out of the boy’s ass, and Dean is just making little humming noises with his eyes shut. It’s cute, actually, which is a thought Castiel quickly tamps down as he slips the condom over his own erection.

When he presses in, Castiel wonders why in hell he hasn’t done this in so long. He groans long and low, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder for a moment as he bottoms out. When he starts moving again, Dean reaches up to grasp Castiel’s shoulders tightly.

  
“Oh, God.” He whimpers.

  
“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say His name while I’m inside you.” Castiel grumbles.

  
“Right, yeah.” Dean breathes. “Oh, fuck. Harder. Can you go harder?"

  
Can he go harder? Castiel scoffs. He adjusts his position, lifting one of Dean’s legs up to rest on his shoulder, and begins to fuck him in earnest.  
Dean throws back his head and groans, hands coming down to grip Castiel’s biceps so hard that he’d probably leave bruises if Castiel were human. The sound of wet slapping fills the otherwise quiet room and it just makes Castiel want to fuck faster, harder. Dean is huffing and moaning beneath him, sweat beading on his forehead and chest, and by the time Castiel is close they’re both dripping. He stills as he comes inside Dean, biting down harshly on the boy’s shoulder, making him gasp as teeth break his skin.  
He lays over Dean for a long time, trying to catch his breath, and when he goes to sit up the boy is staring vacantly at the ceiling.  

  
Against his better judgment, he asks, “Are you alright.”

  
Dean’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and his hand is shaking when he reaches up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.  
“So good.” He mumbles. “I… I don’t think my legs work anymore.”

  
Castiel chuckles as he slips out of the boy, and Dean bites his lip.

  
“Wow, that feels weird.” Dean remarks.

  
“It will.” Castiel says, going to stand. He snaps his fingers and his clothes are back. “Now, I must be going.”

  
Dean lifts himself up onto his elbows, looking dazed. “Do you have to?”

  
Castiel pauses. “What?”

  
Dean shrugs. “You could stay a bit… if you want.”

  
What a strange boy, Castiel muses. But, as he looks at him there on the floor, he almost wants to stay, just for a little while. But he can’t.

  
“I have things that must be done.” He says, a little gruffer than he meant to.

  
When he glances back, Dean’s face has fallen. He’s biting his bottom lip and staring down at his feet and it makes Castiel feel a little… guilty. Which is something he doesn’t feel often.

  
“Perhaps… another time.” He amends.

  
Dean looks up, hopeful, curling his toes. “How about this weekend?”

  
Castiel freezes. “Sorry?”

  
“This weekend.” Dean says again, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes. “Are you doing anything?”

  
He should think of an excuse. He shouldn’t come back. But the vision of Dean stretched out on the floor, covered in purpling hickies and looking thoroughly fucked, effects Castiel more than he’d like to admit.

  
“I…” He licks his lips. “I am free on Sunday.”

  
Dean grins. “Okay.” He nods toward the tome still laying on the floor. “I’ll call you.”

  
“Er, yes, alright.” Says Castiel, feeling oddly unbalanced. “I’ll just… I’ve got to go now.”

  
Dean raises one hand and wiggles his fingers. “Bye, Cas.”

  
Castiel looks him over one last time, deciding finally that he’s beautiful. “Goodbye, Dean.”

  
He turns away, and vanishes, wondering what in the world he’s gotten himself into now.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://deanlightful.tumblr.com/)


End file.
